Goodbye, My Love
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: "Setelah kau selesai membaca pengakuanku. Isi perasaanku selama ini terhadapmu. Biarkan aku mengubur perasaanku ini dalam-dalam. Bersama dengan tetes air mata yang mengalir tanpa kau ketahui. Aku menyerah. Aku sudah menyerah. Kar'na kutahu, diriku tak akan dapat menggapai sosokmu."


**Goodbye, My Love**

.

.

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything except this story.

.

Sumarry:

"Setelah kau selesai membaca pengakuanku. Isi perasaanku selama ini terhadapmu. Biarkan aku mengubur perasaanku ini dalam-dalam. Bersama dengan tetes air mata yang mengalir tanpa kau ketahui. Aku menyerah. Aku sudah menyerah. Kar'na kutahu, diriku tak akan dapat menggapai sosokmu."

.

.

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari mataku tanpa kumau. Walau entah sudah berapa kali aku berusaha menghapusnya dengan lengan bajuku, cairan bening itu terus mengalir turun menuju pipiku. Yang kemudian jatuh menodai surat dengan tinta hitam yang baru selesai kutulis setengah. Surat berisi pengakuan tentang isi perasaanku yang tak pernah kau sadari.

Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela dengan tirai yang terbuka, aku berusaha menenangkan gejolak dalam dadaku. Pemandangan malam dengan langit cerah tanpa awan, walau begitu tak tampak adanya kerlap bintang yang biasanya menghiasi malam. Sama seperti hatiku yang terasa hampa. Ya, hampa.

' _Sejak kapan semua ini terjadi?_ ' batinku dalam hening. Aku mencoba mengumpulkan memoriku, ke hari di mana sebuah kejadian yang mengawali rasa sesak dalam rongga dadaku. Hari di mana aku mendengar sebuah pengakuan yang seharusnya tidak kudengar.

.

.

* * *

"Nee _, Miku," panggil Yuuma pada seorang gadis bersurai_ tosca _yang sedang membaca sebuah buku di bawah pohon sakura di belakang sekolah. "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama."_

 _Menggeleng pelan, membuat surainya yang terkuncir sepasang ikut bergerak, gadis itu menyambutnya ramah. "_ Iie _, tidak lama, kok. Lagipula, aku juga suka membaca buku di sini," ucap gadis bermanikkan batu_ turquoise _itu. "Jadi, ada apa?"_

"Etto _," pemuda bersurai gulali yang telah duduk di samping sang gadis tampak gugup. Dapat terlihat rona merah tipis di paras rupawannya. "Aku mau bercerita."_

" _Cerita? Cerita tentang apa?" Miku menutup bukunya, mulai mendengarkan Yuuma._

" _Cerita tentang gadis yang kucintai di sekolah ini," Yuuma terlihat gugup dengan rona merah yang semakin jelas._

" _Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di sini, di bawah pohon sakura di belakang gedung sekolah ini. Mulanya aku hanya merasa tertarik dengannya; parasnya, cara bicaranya, kepintarannya. Lalu kemudian, tanpa kusadari perasaan itu terus berkembang menjadi kekaguman dan akhirnya, pada saat ini, perasaan itu berubah menjadi rasa cinta," Yuuma tampak berhenti sebentar. Mengambil napas besar lalu menghelanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri._

 _Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Orang itu adalah cinta pertamaku. Gadis periang, sopan, baik hati, lembut, manis dengan surai_ tosca _panjang yang diikat model_ twintail _dan sepasang manik_ turquoise _yang penuh dengan binar semangat. Gadis itu sedang duduk di sampingku saat ini."_

"… _Eh?" wajah Miku tampak merona._

 _Yuuma memalingkan mukanya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang memenuhi wajahnya. "Ya, gadis itu adalah kau."_

 _Mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya, Yuuma memandang Miku tepat di matanya, "Hatsune Miku, aku menyukaimu. Ah, tidak. Aku mencintaimu. Bersediakah kau menjadi kekasih seorang yang sepertiku?"_

 _Miku mengangguk pelan, menutupi wajahnya yang tampak merah dengan surai_ tosca _panjang lembutnya. Memberikan jawaban manis padamu yang mendambakannya._

" _Unn."_

* * *

.

.

Saat itu juga, aku menyesali perbuatanku; menguping pembicaraan orang lain.

Saat itu juga, aku merasa dadaku sesak akibat gejolak aneh yang tak dapat kujelaskan.

Saat itu juga, air mataku mengalir tak henti-henti tanpa kumau.

Saat itu juga, aku merasa duniaku hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

Menghela napas pelan, kusandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi. Menelantarkan pen yang kugunakan untuk menulis tadi serta surat yang telah selesai dengan beberapa bercak air mata.

' _Mungkin aku harus menulisnya ulang nanti,_ ' batinku sembari menghapus jejak cairan bening yang menggenangi pelupuk mataku tadi.

Kututup mataku perlahan, menyembunyikan iris hutan miliku. Berusaha mengumpulkan tekad untuk merelakannya. Tapi, meski aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskannya, perasaan yang masih ada tetap akan terasa menyakitkan, 'kan? Dalam heningnya malam kelam, aku terisak perlahan.

.

.

Malam telah semakin larut ketika aku menyelesaikan surat yang akan kuberikan padamu esok hari. Kupandangi langit dari jendela dengan tirainya yang bergerak pelan. Terhembus angin malam ditemani dengan dinginnya tetes air yang membasahi bumi.

' _Aku menyerah. Kututup amplop hitam yang bersulamkan mawar putih, tempat di mana perasaanku padamu tersimpan. Sepenggal rangkaian kata afeksi yang tak 'kan pernah kau sadari. Dengan hembusan angin di padang bunga Sweet Pie, amplop itu 'kan terbang. Sampai padamu dengan perantara angin. Padamu yang tak akan dapat kugapai. Ketika kau membacanya, 'kan kukatakan sekali lagi padamu, aku menyerah_.' Sepenggal kalimat itu tiba-tiba merasuk dalam pikiranku. Kalimat imaji yang seenaknya melintas dalam otakku, mengaduk-aduk perasaanku kembali.

Dapat kurasakan mataku memanas yang diikuti dengan basahnya pipiku. ' _Sejak kapan aku menjadi selemah ini, sih? Sejak kapan aku jadi melankolis seperti ini?_ ' Aku sekali lagi sibuk menghapus liquid bening yang mengalir dengan punggung tanganku.

Kupandangi lagi langit yang menangis di luar sana. Nyanyian angin dengan harmoni tetes air yang jatuh. Dengan hujan malam ini, esok 'kan menjadi hari yang cerah dan indah. Hari di mana aku akan mengawali hari dengan senyuman. Jadi, setidaknya, biarkan aku menangis sepanjang malam ini saja. Tanpa menutup jendela, aku membaringkan tubuhku pada kasur, membiarkan dinginnya malam menemani tidurku.

.

.

Pagi hari, kusibak tirai yang menutupi jendela. Dedaunan dan rerumputan tampak berkilau dengan embun yang melapisinya. Nyanyian burung tampak riang menyambut mentari yang bersinar cerah dengan langit biru khasnya yang membentang. Dalam satu sekon, satu kurva telah terbentuk di bibirku.

.

.

Aku sampai di sekolah paling pagi. Ketika murid yang biasanya akan menginjakkan kakinya paling pagi di halaman sekolah saja bahkan mungkin belum menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Menyusuri koridor, perlahan kucari di mana kelasmu berada, XI-C. Melangkah menuju bangkumu, kumasukkan surat yang telah aku tulis kedalam lacimu. Aku tahu, aku memang pengecut. Bahkan tanganku bergetar hanya karena menaruh suratnya.

Dengan hilangnya surat tersebut dari tanganku, berpindah tepat ke laci bangkumu, aku merasa dapat bernapas lega sekarang. Seakan beban berat yang kupikul di pundakku menghilang seketika. Dengan senyum di wajahku, aku melangkah ringan menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Surai lumut sepundakku bergerak-gerak seiring setiap langkah mantap yang kuambil. Mempersiapkan diri untuk menemuimu lagi. Mempersiapkan hati untuk jatuh cinta lagi.

.

.

" _Setelah kau selesai membaca pengakuanku. Isi perasaanku selama ini terhadapmu. Biarkan aku mengubur perasaanku ini dalam-dalam. Bersama dengan tetes air mata yang mengalir tanpa kau ketahui. Aku menyerah. Aku sudah menyerah. Kar'na kutahu, diriku tak akan dapat menggapai sosokmu._

 _Namun, terima kasih. Terima kasih, sungguh. Aku tidak sedang menuliskan kata manis berkedok palsu. Percayalah, aku benar-benar ingin berterima kasih padamu._

 _Terima kasih karena telah mengajarkanku cara mencintai seseorang. Terima kasih karena telah mengajarkanku tentang pahit-manisnya cinta. Terima kasih karena telah mengajariku sakitnya mengetahui orang yang kita cintai menyimpan afeksinya bagi orang lain. Terima kasih karena telah mengajariku betapa sakitnya merelakan seseorang yang kita cintai. Terima kasih karena telah hadir dalam hidupku, menjadi sepenggal kisah dalam memoriku._

 _Sekali lagi, terima kasih._

 _Salam,_

 _Nakajima Gumi."_


End file.
